


Before The Lunch (Free Lunch 番外 NC 17)

by hanaseyes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BC!TOP, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaseyes/pseuds/hanaseyes





	Before The Lunch (Free Lunch 番外 NC 17)

**重要: BC是約翰, MF是夏洛克。**

**超級重要: BC!Top!**

**梗來源:[我早就知道了](http://s961330.lofter.com/post/1cb8c30e_7ac7128)**

**正文:[ Free Lunch](http://hanaseyes.lofter.com/post/1d48086b_c0baa7f)**

 

約翰被夏洛克拒絕了。

原因是約翰.華生是個蠢蛋, 而夏洛克堅拒與一個蠢蛋發展浪漫關係, 儘管他們早就上過床了, 還不只一次。約翰因此想到, 說不定夏洛克在和他上床時只是把自己的身體當成運輸工具——他的胃因為這個想法絞痛起來。

約翰開始思考, 或許他應該再也不要觸碰夏洛克, 這顯然是個令人難以接受的選項; 或許他應該嘗試表現得聰明點, 這同樣不容易但至少值得嘗試。

 

*****

 

夏洛克發現約翰今天一整天的表現古怪得惹人煩厭。約翰不再在早晨時吻他、不再在出門時幫他穿外套、不再在坐出租車時貼在他身邊。這就像夏洛克得了流行性感冒而約翰非常害怕被傳染。更糟糕的是約翰還試圖在案發現場表現得聰明。干。這簡直是災難。

 

然而夏洛克不知道怎麼停止這場災難。

 

晚上夏洛克從浴室出來時約翰正坐在他的扶手椅上。他仍舊穿著他的毛衣和牛仔褲, 褲管下是一雙醜得讓夏洛克駡干的襪子——南瓜色配青瓜色的直紋樣式。賣這個和買這個的人都應該被判終身監禁。為了解救約翰, 夏洛克應該馬上把那個蠢蛋脫光。這絕對不是因為他在想念他的裸體。干。

 

當夏洛克走到約翰背後時, 發現他正在玩報紙上的拼字遊戲。而約翰在晚上從不玩這個的。

 

“Microscope, B5。你至少應該知道這個的, 約翰。”

 

約翰抬起了他黑色的腦袋, 但是並沒有看向夏洛克。

 

“哦, 是的。”約翰說著, 但是並沒有把夏洛克說的答案填在B5欄上。

 

干。這真是夠了。夏洛克因為他的態度抿緊了嘴唇, 而約翰終於看向他, 他的灰眼睛看來傷心又失望。

 

“你生氣了?”

 

“你總算猜對了一件事。”

 

約翰比他寬厚的肩膀抖了一下, 似乎受到了什麼打撃一樣。然後他點了點那卷髮亂翹的腦袋說, “我確實應該知道Microscope。這太蠢了, 不是嗎?”

 

“我不是因為這個生氣。”夏洛克咬著牙說。

 

聽到這句話對約翰來說顯然是壓垮駱駝的最後一根稻草——除了愚蠢, 他還有其他令夏洛克生氣的地方。

 

“我想我不應該待在221B了, 夏洛克。”約翰從扶手椅上站起來, 他明明比夏洛克高大, 但此時看來又小又悲傷。

 

干。這是什麼意思? 除非夏洛克趕他出去, 不然他可沒有權利離開這裡。

 

“我顯然蠢得讓你受不了, 而不能碰你也讓人難以忍受。”

 

“這就是你認為的?”夏洛克說著抬起了他淺金色的眉毛。

 

“不。這是你說的——你不和蠢蛋一起。”

 

 **干。總是有什麼會出錯** 。

 

*****

約翰不知道事情怎麼會向這個方向發展, 但是他樂見其成。老實說, 他想碰他的室友想得要命。

 

當他的金髮室友跪在他的扶手椅上開始把衣服脫光時, 約翰的腦子立馬當機了。但是他的身體跟上了節奏——他也把自己脫得光溜溜的然後抱住那個個子比他小的男人。

 

小個子男人把自己掛在扶手椅的靠背上, 他放蕩地向自己口中的那個“蠢蛋”毫無保留地展示著身體。然後他感到一個又硬又熱的傢伙迫切地在自己的大腿上磨蹭, 那些卷曲的毛髮在他臀部的細縫讓人難以忍受地刷過。噢, 干。這就是他想要的, 而且他想要更多。

 

“進來。”金髮的男人閉上眼命令。

 

“…可我們需要潤滑。”黑髮的高個子猶豫地說, 但是他胯下的動作沒有停頓。

 

“不要走開…不是現在。”金髮的男人賴在扶手椅上喘氣, 平常銳利的藍眼睛變得慵懶又充滿水汽。他向他的室友挺腰, 同時把手伸向後方把自己打得更開——那裡淺金色的毛髮已經被打濕。

 

“噢, 上帝…”黑髮的高個子因為這一幕而呻吟, 他吐了一口唾沬在手心, 然後試圖讓自己濕滑起來。他不知道這樣行不行得通, 他們從沒這樣做過。而這感覺太過原始, 這使他的心臟跳得就像快要從心口裡蹦出來一樣。終於他按捺不住把自己流著前液的傢伙貼向那點綴著金色恥毛的地方。在他挺腰把前端塞進去時, 他的金髮室友發出了一聲哽咽。這使高個子頓了下來, 他隨即彎下腰親吻室友脖子上金色的髮腳, 哀求道,

 

“…拜託, 告訴我你想要這個。拜託。”

 

“干…你這個白痴…”金髮的男人邊駡邊喘了一口氣。接著他把腰向後挺, 讓自己的身體含進更多,  “你感覺不到嗎?”

 

他的黑髮室友就像所有平凡人一樣從不觀察——明明他的身體已經這麼濕、這麼熱——就像一煱燒滾了的蜜糖。

 

高個子因為剛剛的忍耐冒著汗, 他黑色的卷髮連著汗水貼在頭皮上, “我需要你說出來…”他在請求的時候淺淺的抽插起來, 像是因為害怕被拒絕而小心翼翼地試探。

 

“噢! 干!”金髮的男人因為渴求著更多而貪婪地向後挺動他的腰, “用力點, 你這個笨蛋! ”

 

高個子因為他的命令開始粗魯地動作起來, 他把心裡的不安全都發洩在那緊緊吸附著他的身體裡。但是他要的不只是這些, 他的手急切地撫摸金髮男人的身體, 他的脖子、他的鎖骨、他的胸口——他堅硬且發熱的地方——黑髮男人修長白晰的手指開始捋動著它。

 

“…讓我和你在一起。”高個子把自己撞進室友的身體, 又深又用力, 像是要迫他說出一個肯定的答案。他知道在這個時候要求非常狡猾, 但這已是他能想出最聰明的方法了, “求你。”

 

金髮的男人被干得全身通紅, 他脆弱地搖晃著, 然後終於鬆口道, “我們現在不就在一起嗎, 白痴。”

 

黑髮的高個子因為這個回答扳過他的臉, 吻住了那擅長說謊的嘴唇。

 

*****

 

完事後夏洛克和約翰以一個別扭的姿勢抱著彼此, 窩在扶手椅上。

 

而約翰在喘完氣後, 再次不安地確認道, “現在我們算是一對了嗎?”

 

干。煩人的基佬。

 

夏洛克沒有回答他, 只是擺了擺手, 不耐煩地翻了一記白眼。當他自顧自地換一個更舒服的姿勢時, 發現他的黑髮室友竟然又硬了起來。這惹得他有點不滿足地舔了舔嘴唇。於是金髮的小個子在室友的懷裡坐好, 就像被抱著一樣。他把雙手撐在椅子的扶手上, 然後坐著那個又大又熱的傢伙搖晃起來——而他的黑髮室友。好吧, 男朋友——又開始在喘氣。

 

“如果你想要一個確實的答案——”金髮的男人扭過頭看他的室友, 藍眼睛裡充滿挑釁, “你需要更賣力。”

 

黑髮的男人因此鬆了口氣——至少這比拼字遊戲簡單多了。

 

**END**


End file.
